352,5
by Leila-san
Summary: Es lo que siempre he imaginado que podría pasar entre los episodios 352 y 353 del anime, o capítulos 423-424 del manga. Ichigo ha perdido sus poderes y Rukia y los demás shinigamis están de vuelta en la Sociedad de Almas. Sus vidas continúan, pero ambos recuerdan...
1. 1

_**Por favor, leed pensando en las reacciones de los personajes de Tite Kubo, mi intención no es sacarlos de contexto sino colmar ciertas aspiraciones de todos cuantos creímos que la serie acabaría ahí, de la forma más fiel posible a la historia original.**_

_**Warning: Contiene spoilers. Recomiendo encarecidamente leer/ver Bleach hasta este punto antes de proceder con esta historia corta.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters.**_

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo

17 años

Estudiante de último curso de instituto

Ex-shinigami

Cuando recuperé la consciencia, pensé "mis poderes han desaparecido". Aún veía a mis amigos alrededor, pero noté la ausencia de presión espiritual. Actuando de manera despreocupada, pues sabía que esto ocurriría al utilizar el Getsuga Tenshou Final, me despedí de mi vida como shinigami: no volvería a ver espíritus, incluyendo hollows; lo cual podría ser un problema (¿y si aparecía uno grande en Karakura? Desde luego no podía dejarlo en manos de Imoyama-san, ése tío es un incompetente). Tendría que confiar en que la Sociedad de Almas se encargaría de vigilar el territorio, al menos eso me lo debían después de la batalla con Aizen, ¿no?

Lo que creía que era mi deseo desde siempre, llevar una vida normal, sin embargo, estaba resultando muuuuy aburrido. Y me alegraba de que todos supieran lo que había pasado, que había hecho algo bien y tal, pero… la impotencia de no poder ayudar a Ishida o Chad, incluso Inoue que tanto se seguía esforzando por controlar y aumentar sus habilidades, es casi insoportable. Lo empeora el que todos te miren con cara de lástima porque saben lo fuerte que llegué a ser y ahora… Ahhh, diablos, sé que me estoy portando como un cretino, pero estar cerca de la gente a veces se me hace insufrible.

Es por eso que me voy al río, a pasear por la orilla desahogando mi rabia en silencio, deseando ser capaz de proteger de nuevo a los que me importan. Hmmm, los que me importan…

Ni Rukia, ni nadie de la Sociedad de Almas para el caso, ha establecido contacto desde hace 17 meses. Es como si quisieran concederme el deseo de vivir mi vida en paz, pero al no borrarme la memoria es imposible no pensar en ellos… de vez en cuando.

"Seguro que están teniendo aventuras a diario, o entrenando; ¿habrá habido algún ascenso?, ¿o tendrán problemas y por eso no han podido venir a Karakura?"

Entretenido con estos pensamientos me encuentro finalmente delante de la tienda de Urahara. No tiene sentido llamar, desde el incidente la tienda ha estado sellada para mí, o cualquier humano. "_Vacaciones indefinidas_ un cuerno, Urahara-san habrá tenido complicaciones y se habrá escondido en otro local – Seguro que en el Seireitei no estaban muy contentos al descubrir sus numerosos productos ilegales con todo el lío que se armó, hehe"

Una sonrisa al fin se posa en mis labios, e incluso si es un poco sarcástica está bien. Yo también estaré bien, y Karin y Yuzu, y el viejo, y todos mis amigos. Rukia y los demás harán su trabajo y nosotros el nuestro. Miro al cielo. Aunque no los vea, desde el fondo de mi corazón, creo en ellos.

* * *

_Mientras, en la Sociedad de Almas_

Kuchiki Rukia

~200 años

Teniente del decimotercer escuadrón del Gotei 13

A menudo pienso en lo que dije a Ichigo antes de marcharme del mundo real, que estaría bien tener una vida tranquila por un tiempo. Bien, eso ha sido un poco difícil en la Sociedad de Almas desde la derrota de Aizen.

- ¡Teniente Kuchikiii!

- Tercer Oficial Kotsubaki, informe por favor.

- La rebelión en el quinto escuadrón por fin se ha interrumpido y los trabajos de reparación se están llevando a cabo a buen ritmo; ade-

- ¡Además el capitán Ukitake ha solicitado su presencia de inmediato!

- (_Por lo bajini_) Kiyone! De verdad eres una pesada, mira que estaba dirigiéndose a mí, entrometida!

- Gracias, Tercera Oficial Kotetsu, iré enseguida.

Ha habido muchos tumultos durante la reorganización de los escuadrones -de esperar teniendo en cuenta que tres de nuestros capitanes llevaban mucho tiempo actuando como traidores-, así que los integrantes de la tercera, quinta y novena divisiones desconfiaban de sus nuevos capitanes e imponer orden estaba resultando enloquecedor. Luego estaban las obras de reconstrucción a lo largo del Seireitei, todavía pendientes desde la última batalla, y mis tareas como Teniente, claro, el papeleo ya amenaza con sepultarme en mi mesa, uf, uf, uf!

- ¡Buenos días, capitán!

- ¡Mi Teniente Rukia! Pasa, pasa, por favor. Debo contarte algo.

- ¿Capitán? ¿Qué sucede?

- Antes de nada, me gustaría felicitarte por cómo estás llevando tu nuevo cargo. Siempre he sabido que estarías a la altura, te has hecho más fuerte y era hora de tener la posición que mereces.

- Uh, gracias, mi Capitán, me halaga. "Ahora sí que tengo que esforzarme y demostrarlo" (Rukia = cara de determinación)

- Bueno, no es un cumplido. Sabemos que para ti ha sido muy duro permanecer fiel a tus órdenes sin fallar a tus amigos. Te has debatido entre la desobediencia y lo que está moralmente bien. Al final, siempre has tomado la decisión correcta dependiendo de las circunstancias. Supongo que será el haberte criado en el clan Kuchiki con tu procedencia humilde, y lo que aprendiste en el mundo real, claro… (inaudible)

- …

- Oh! Discúlpame, ¿por dónde iba? Sí, debes ir a hablar con Byakuya. -"¡¿Nii-sama?!"- Los rumores dicen (_Kyoraku_) que lo harán oficial pronto, y me temo que tú aún no has sido consultada. Me siento en el deber de proteger a mis subordinados, y mi querida Rukia, sé que también tomarás la decisión adecuada en esto.

De vuelta a mis aposentos repetía la conversación en mi cabeza." ¿Qué pasaría que Nii-sama no me quería decir? El Capitán Ukitake me aseguró que no era nada malo, incluso me despidió revolviéndome el pelo y con una sonrisa un tanto sospechosa… ¡Lo cual me ponía más nerviosa! Arrrggg, ¿qué podría haber más oficial que mi promoción a Teniente? Ya fue bastante embarazosa la ceremonia de aceptación, de rodillas ante toda la familia Kuchiki y los principales oficiales del escuadrón. Menos mal que el discurso de Nii-sama fue escueto, jiji…"

* * *

Rukia se dirigió con cautela al despacho del Capitán del sexto escuadrón, Kuchiki Byakuya. Siempre le imponía la figura de su hermano, el respeto imbuido tras años de pertenecer a una familia que valoraba el orgullo y el saber estar por encima de todo, le causaban una sensación de inferioridad de la que no lograba desprenderse. Incluso después de conocer la historia de su hermana, Hisana-sama, y saber que Byakuya había desafiado una vez las normas por ella, no la trataría de forma más cariñosa. Su adoración por él era completa, pero no significaba cercanía por ello.

Sabía que llamar a su puerta sin haber sido invitada era una falta, pero le sorprendió la delicadeza con que su hermano la hizo pasar. Se encontraba de pie, de espaldas a ella, mirando por la ventana y las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo. Esperó a que él rompiera el silencio.

- Rukia, sé que has venido demandando respuestas. Te hubiera hecho llamar en breve, pues hay algo que debes saber cuanto antes.

- Nii-sama, ¿Por qué están todos tan preocupados? ¿Hay algún problema?

- Rukia, he intentado retrasar lo inevitable, pero el clan ha tomado una decisión:

Estás comprometida en matrimonio.

"¿¡Quééééé?! Esto no puede estar pasando, pero qué ha dicho?! ¿Yo? ¿_Casada_? ¡No puede seeeer! ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo…? Quiééén…!?"

Para colmo, Nii-sama se acercó y le puso un dedo en la barbilla, obligándola a levantar la cara y mirarle de frente. Él vio la confusión de sus ojos, muchas emociones que eran imposibles de ocultar. Esta chiquilla era la hermana de su Hisana, y odiaba hacerle esto, pero debía comprender por qué era importante que lo asumiera; por él, por su promesa.

- ¿Sin preguntas, Rukia? Pensé que reaccionarías… de otro modo. En fin, si no tienes nada que replicar…

Haciendo un esfuerzo por pronunciar las palabras, muy despacio, Rukia se levantó.

- ¿Quién? Nii-sama, ¿quién es…_él_?

- Bien. El clan propuso varios candidatos y finalmente, les he persuadido de la conveniencia de un matrimonio pacífico. Será fructífero enlazar a la futura cabeza de nuestro clan con el futuro capitán de mi escuadrón.

Al decir esto la miró de reojo para ver cómo el color retornaba a las mejillas de Rukia. Estaba asimilando lo que acababa de revelar, pero era imposible adelantar su respuesta.

- ¿Futura cabeza…? ¿el futuro… Capitán del sexto escuadrón?! NII-SAMA, estás hablando de… _Renji_!?

Ahora sí estaba más tranquilo, si Rukia se enfadaba como él esperaba, podría manejar mejor el asunto. Esta chica hacía lo que podía por mantener la compostura, pero en su interior había fuego. Él estaba orgulloso de ella.

- Rukia, vigila tu comportamiento. […] Debes entender que es una decisión muy razonable, el Teniente Abarai será algún día Capitán y, a pesar de su personalidad un tanto escandalosa, tiene muy claro cuál es su lugar y sus deberes. Ha demostrado su valía y, siendo el shinigami más allegado a ti, tiene sentido que sea un compañero apropiado.

Rukia tragó saliva, se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos cerradas en puño y se obligó a abrirlas, a concentrarse en no delirar delante de su hermano.

"Renji…, Renji… Renji! ¡Es imposible! Nunca me pude explicar siquiera por qué Nii-sama le había concedido el puesto de teniente en su escuadrón, no es que no lo mereciera, claro, sino que nunca había imaginado que pensara de él así… pero si estaba cantando sus alabanzas delante de ella! ¿Qué estaba diciendo? No importaba QUÉ pensaran los demás de Renji, para ella, para ella él era su amigo, su confidente! Renji siempre había estado cerca y había sacrificado mucho por seguirla aun cuando sus caminos se separaban, sabía que la protegería siempre y tenía el suficiente orgullo para ser un Kuchiki él mismo! Pero… _su pareja_?! Ella nunca le había mirado de ese modo, no se había planteado eso con nadie para ser sincera…"

- Rukia.

La insondable mirada de Nii-sama cuando pronunció lo siguiente hizo que Rukia saliera corriendo del despacho sin decir nada más, salió a la calle y miró a ambos lados sin ver. Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza, se amplificaban, chocaban y estallaban con fuerza.

"_El Teniente Abarai ya ha aceptado_"

No sabía dónde ir, no podría enfrentarse a Renji ahora mismo "¡¿Él lo sabía?! Pero si le había visto esta mañana y no había notado nada, estaba como siempre riéndose y vacilando, aunque… le había pillado mirándola una vez y cuándo le había replicado si tenía monos en la cara o qué, él se había ruborizado sin venir a cuento y se había apartado un poco, cambiando de tema… pero era Renji, así que no le dio importancia, él no se callaría si pasaba algo… ¿Cómo no le habría dicho algo así? ¿Quién más lo sabía? ¿Desde cuándo…?"

Demasiadas preguntas y nadie a quien acudir, se sentía extraña y observada, y no podía mantener su acostumbrada calma "Rukia Kuchiki, vuelve en ti, tienes que analizar esto fríamente!". La gente la saludaba según iba caminando por la calle y no los reconocía, no se reconocía a sí misma. Así que hizo lo único que le vino a la mente en este estado de angustia, huir. Y sólo había un sitio que consideraba seguro. Abrió la puerta Senkaimon privada de los Kuchiki y se adentró en el pasillo hacia la oscuridad.


	2. 2

_Mundo real_

Estaba pensando de nuevo en Kaien-dono. ¿Qué le diría él en esta situación? Él estaba realmente enamorado de su esposa, y Rukia les admiraba cuando les veía juntos, estaban tan compenetrados! Kaien-dono era su superior, pero la trataba de modo especial, siempre la ayudó a desarrollar sus habilidades, sin embargo no se imaginaba qué consejo podría darle ahora. Él no reparaba en hablarle de su vida personal, si había alguna moraleja que extraer de ello; como Rukia no había tenido nada que contarle al respecto, ésa era invariablemente una conversación de sentido único.

Le hacía falta Kaien-dono. O Nee-san. Fantaseaba con su hermana calmándola y consolándola en este momento. Ojalá la hubiera conocido… seguro que ella la defendería en este caso! O al menos… (tragó saliva), tendría un modelo de buena esposa en que basarse. "Arggg! No puedo hacerme a la idea, esto es una locura, muévete Rukia!"

Había llegado a la orilla del río esa mañana y llevaba medio día para arriba y para abajo desatando su furia. Creía que sólo necesitaba tiempo, o para elucubrar un plan de escape, o para aceptar su destino. Intentaría hacer lo posible por no tener que resignarse al Plan B.

Con una sensación de repentina prisa, se fue volando al lugar donde quería ir.

Sentada en el alféizar de la ventana de los Kurosaki, sonreía a medias mientras registraba el cuarto con la mirada. Todo seguía igual. Había cambiado algunos de los pósters de sus grupos de música favoritos, pero por lo visto, su vida continuaba sin sobresaltos. Eso la reconfortaba. Ichigo continuaría siendo el mismo, desde el día que le había conocido, irritante como era, hasta que cumplió con su deber y perdió los poderes de shinigami, no había cambiado nada. Intrínsecamente Ichigo. Por mucho que él no le diera importancia, ella sabía cómo se sentiría después de eso e intentó no interferir de nuevo. Por supuesto, los Capitanes le mantenían vigilado, pero ella declinó involucrarse en esa misión.

No podía sentir un gran reiatsu en la habitación como antes, pero se notaba la _presencia_ de Ichigo. Se dio cuenta de que esto era una percepción humana: su olor, una prenda que le sonaba, la forma de colocar los lápices con la punta hacia arriba –"Como si fueran armas!"- Le había dicho una vez… Estaba cotilleando para ver si encontraba alguna diferencia y al abrir el armario se quedó boquiabierta: allí estaba un dibujo suyo pegado a la pared. Lo tomó en las manos y recordó que era una sencilla nota de hacía tiempo.

Cuando Rukia se recuperó y reapareció en el mundo real para luchar contra los Arrancar, Ichigo no se creía que fuera suficientemente fuerte para encargarse de los hollows ella sola e insistía en acompañarla a todos lados. A ella le parecía una impertinencia, podrían cubrir el doble de territorio entre los dos si se separaban y acabar más rápido! Así que cuando había sonado la alarma ese día, había salido sola y le había dejado la nota a Ichigo, que estaba ayudando a Yuzu con los deberes.

"_Alarma de Hollow fuerza 2 en el norte de la ciudad. ¡Voy a divertirme un rato! Es broma, no te preocupes por mí, baka, volveré pronto_"

Luego había dibujado a un Chappy con su cara de ojos azules pateando a un gran hollow debajo.

No sabía por qué habría conservado esa nota en concreto, pero le pareció muy dulce por su parte y algo se removió en su interior. Ichigo no era un sensiblero, se cuidaba mucho para reforzar su imagen dura y pasota, aunque todos veían que, en el fondo, era un buen chico. Y ella sabía que guardaba una foto de él de pequeño con su madre en la mesita de noche. Pero de ahí a… ¿tener un recuerdo de ella? Acaso la… ¿echaba de menos? ¿Habría hecho mal en no establecer contacto durante estos meses? "Bah! No creo que esté ofendido ni nada, Ichigo sabe que nuestros lazos no se deteriorarán con el tiempo, y si me hubiera necesitado, hubiera hallado la forma de encontrarme".

De todas formas, sintió el aguijonazo de la culpabilidad y devolvió la nota a su lugar. Ya era hora de ir saliendo, el instituto acabaría pronto y no quería perder la oportunidad de verlos a todos.

* * *

- Bueno chicos, me voy a trabajar. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

- Bye, Kurosaki-kun! […] Jo, Kurosaki-kun está más raro de lo habitual, no creéis?

- Ah, Inoue-san, yo pienso que está como siempre, ¿no? Le tiene que doler la ceja de tanto fruncir el ceño…

- Ishida-kun! Lo digo en serio, algo debe estar pasándole y no nos lo contará por las buenas…

- Mondainai, Inoue. Ichigo nos lo dirá si es importante.

- Ya, pero… AAAhhh! Si es… Kuchiki-san!

- (_x3_) Kuchiki-san!

- Hola a todos! Me alegro de veros tan bien :)

- ¡Rukia-chan! ¿Cómo es que has vuelto al mundo real? Oh, es una pena, Kurosaki-kun se acaba de marchar… si te das prisa aún puedes alcanzarle! Se emocionará al vert- "_no puede verla, ups_"

- No pasa nada, Inoue. Es mejor así. He venido porque quiero que me llevéis a ver a Urahara.

- ¡, etto… Kuchiki-san, etto…

- ¡No vengo a denunciarle ni nada parecido! Más bien, necesito un favor.

- OK, nosotros hemos continuado entrenando con él, así que sabemos dónde está, pero hemos intentado ocultárselo a Kurosaki, ¿de acuerdo?

_Más tarde…_

- Urahara Kisuke, cuánto tiempo.

- ¡Kuchiki-san! Me estaba preguntando cuándo volverías a echar un ojo por aquí, uhh, tengo entendido que vienes en son de paz, jeje, verdad? No?

- Así es, tengo que pedirte una cosa…

- Aaaah, lo que sea, y de la mejor calidad para ti, Kuchiki! ¿Vas a quedarte una temporada o vienes en alguna misión?

- Lo único que necesito es… un _gigai_.

- Mmm, verás, la cuestión es que sólo me quedan un par de ellos y ambos están deteriorados, no los podrás mantener por demasiado tiempo; además los estabilizadores llegarán con el siguiente encargo, o sea que por ahora-

- No pienso quedarme mucho. En todo caso, vendrán a buscarme pronto.

- ¿En líos, señorita Kuchiki?

- Sin preguntas, Urahara. ¿O empiezo a hacerlas yo también?

- Uyuyuy! […]

Me impaciento después de llevar un buen rato esperándolo. No sé si meterme en el armario a echar una siesta o salir a buscarlo. Casi me había decidido por saludar a sus hermanas y esperarlo en el salón, como una visita (su cara no tendría desperdicio), cuando lo oigo entrar en casa.

- ¡Por fin, Onii-chan! ¿Qué tal has pasado el día? ¿Quieres cenar con nosotras?

- Lo siento, Yuzu, hoy estoy muy cansado, me subo a mi cuarto. Déjame las sobras en la nevera, ¿vale?

"¿Por qué se me acelera el pulso al escuchar su voz?"

- Estás trabajando muy duro, Ichigo- le espeto nada más abrir la puerta.

- Ru… RUKIA!

- Ha, quita esa cara, baka, parece que hubieras visto un fantasma!

Los dos se quedaron mirándose con la complicidad que no se había perdido, la confianza que no se marchita, como si se hubiesen visto ayer por última vez. Por un instante, sintiendo el alma completa.

Tras charlar un momento sobre los amigos comunes, Ichigo nota que algo preocupa a Rukia y es la verdadera razón por la que está ahí y se ha molestado en alquilar un gigai.

- ¿Qué pasa, Rukia? Cuéntame por qué has venido entonces…

- Pues… es complicado- Rukia se levanta y empieza a pasear por la habitación, frotándose las manos, alterada. "¿Por dónde empiezo?"- Nii-sama me ha dado una noticia hoy, se supone que es un gran acontecimiento; humph, en realidad, han sido más de una nueva, ha habido varias sorpresas, y yo no me lo he tomado como debiera! Y, y, y… tendría que estar agradecida, sin embargo he actuado de forma horrible y me he escapado, y…!

- ¡Rukia! – Ichigo la cogió del brazo para obligarla a pararse en seco- Arrg, así no me estoy enterando de nada, enana! ¿Quieres calmarte y decirme qué te contó Byakuya?!

Nunca la había visto tan acelerada, él no la recordaba así. "¿Dónde está la educación Kuchiki? Me pregunto qué le habrá hecho… maldito Byakuya!"

- I- Ichigo… Estoy muy confusa. Nii-sama me ha revelado que soy la siguiente en la línea de sucesión del Clan Kuchiki y eso conlleva ciertas responsabilidades-

- Pero eso era de esperar, ¿no? Byakuya te estaba formando para ello, si no ¿de qué iban a servir todos los sermones y su actitud…?

- ¡No, Ichigo! ¡No era algo que me hubiera imaginado en mil años! Recuerda que fui adoptada por la familia pero no he nacido noble… y hay otras consecuencias…

- Rukia, ¡no dejes que eso te preocupe! –"¿De verdad era eso?"- ¡Lo harás muy bien! Además, no es como si tuvieras que asumir el puesto mañana, tienes mucho tiempo! ¿Desde cuándo te pones tú nerviosa por esas cosas? Je, no me vendrás altanera ahora con que tengo que llamarte _Kuchiki-sama_ porque ni lo menciones, e-na-na!

- ¡Ichigo! ¡No lo entiendes! Lo que trato de decirte es…

¡_Beep, beep, beep, beep_! "¡La alarma Hollow!" -¡Rukia! ¡Tienes que ir! ¿A qué estás esperando? ¡Venga, sal ahora mismo, voy contigo!

Rukia le miró angustiada, no había sido capaz de aclarar nada y ahora tenía que irse sin él.

Se tomó su píldora gikongan y sin mirar atrás, saltó por la ventana hacia el cielo.

- AAAAHHH! ¿Dónde crees que vas, _pyon_? ¡Tú ni siquiera puedes verlo, mucho menos sentirlo! Tú te quedas aquí conmigo, la la ra la, ups, y ahí va tu brazo, ro-to […]

Podía percibir el increíble reiatsu de este hollow, era grande, "¿tal vez un Arrancar?", y también sentía otro pulso… "¿¡Renji?! ¿Le habrán enviado por el hollow… o a por mí?" Mientras corría a toda velocidad, decidió actuar como si no supiera nada aún, la prioridad era acabar con la amenaza, luego… ya vería.

- Some no mai, Tsukishiro!

Cuando localizó al hollow, Renji ya estaba enzarzado en plena lucha con él, había liberado su Shikai, pero era definitivamente un Arrancar fuerte y le estaba costando detenerle. La técnica de Rukia lo congeló e impidió que usara su _sonido_, permitiendo a Renji dar el golpe final.

- ¡Rukia! ¡Ah, gracias por eso! – Se acercó un poco- Oye… todos te están buscando en el Seireitei, si no me hubiera ofrecido como voluntario, creo que el Capitán habría venido en persona. Rukia, no sé qué estarás pensando, pero- ¡Cuidadoooo! ¡Rukiaaaaaa, detrás de ti!

* * *

- Ah, ¡por fin Rukia! ¿Te encargaste del hollow?... Nah, Renji! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Qué está pasando para que vengáis tantos?

- ¡Ichigo! Deja de sacudirme así, ¡idiota! Vine para ayudar a Rukia…

- Es verdad, ¿dónde está Rukia?

- Ella… resultó herida, la he llevado con Urahara-san…

- ¡Mira que eres inútil! ¡¿no habías venido a protegerla?! ¿cómo dejaste que la cortaran? Anda, vamos para allá, eres un debilucho, Renji…

- Ichigo.

- ¿Ein? Que te muevaaaas! Tenemos que llevarle el gigai a Rukia y me puedes explicar por el camino-

- Ichigo. Escúchame.

Abarai Renji

~150 años

Teniente del sexto escuadrón del Gotei 13

No sabía muy bien por qué, pero iba a ser duro hablar con Ichigo de esto. Lo quería decir de una vez y no volver a mencionarlo jamás. No obstante, era necesario hacerlo. Me preparé para su reacción, no quería pelear en este gigai. "_Ahora o nunca_"

- Ichigo, ¿te ha contado Rukia por qué apareció de repente en el mundo real?

- ¿eh? Nooo, bueno, estábamos hablando cuando la alarma sonó… Creo que estaba preocupada porque Byakuya le confesó que va a ser la próxima líder del Clan Kuchiki, ¡qué tonta! No?

- ¿Nada más?

- Ummm, intentaba decirme algo más, creo, pero no tuvimos tiempo de terminar la conversación… Hey, Renji, tenemos que ir saliendo, hay que avisar a Inoue, me lo cuentas luego si eso…

- El Capitán Kuchiki… -torcí la cara para no mirarle, quizá sí mereciera un puñetazo después de todo- me ha prometido la mano de Rukia!

- [!]

Habían pasado unos segundos y no había dicho nada, así que me giré pero no pude ver su expresión, el pelo le tapaba los ojos. Levantó su mano y… la posó en mi hombro.

- Bueno, eso tiene sentido. – "_Ehhh! Entre todas las cosas…!_ _¿Por qué no alucina o algo?_" – Je, tendrás que armarte de paciencia para aguantarla, Abarai – se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta – Ahora, vamos.

- Espera, Ichigo! Ella… ella aún no ha respondido.

Y no dijo nada más hasta que nos pusimos en marcha, a paso humano, hacia la nueva tienda de Urahara-san. Le dije que Inoue ya estaba tratando a Rukia, la cual estaba inconsciente pero fuera de peligro. Me preguntó cómo había sido sorprendida y le narré lo sucedido: cómo el Arrancar parecía tener un sonido tan rápido que podía estar en dos lugares a la vez. Cuando acabamos con él, sin embargo, me di cuenta de que era la técnica _Gemelos_ (aprendida directamente de un Espada), y fue la proyección quien hirió a Rukia. Entonces, le pedí perdón.

- ¿Por qué, Renji?

- Yo quiero proteger a Rukia. Tanto o más que tú. Te prometo que me haré más fuerte. La propuesta del Capitán…

- Calla ya, Renji. Lo he entendido antes, ¿sabes? Comprendo la decisión de Byakuya en confiarte a Rukia, tú eres el único shinigami capaz… bueno, si tiene que ser alguien, mejor tú, no?!

No pude replicar nada, era lo que me decía a mí mismo para convencerme de que era la solución más lógica, lo mejor para Rukia, y no una decisión egoísta por mi parte. Que yo fuera extremadamente feliz si lograba mantenerla a mi lado, era otra cosa…

En silencio, ya habíamos llegado.

- Voy a quitarme este gigai, tú puedes ir a verla mientras. – le pasé el cuerpo de Rukia, al cual le habíamos sacado el alma de reemplazo, porque ninguno queríamos oír los lloriqueos de Chappy, y mucho menos que escuchara nuestra pequeña conversación.

- Hai.

* * *

- Hey, Inoue, Urahara-san, min'na – si mantenía la mirada baja se darían cuenta- ¿alguien me puede explicar cómo es que la nueva tienda está a sólo un par de cientos de metros de la antigua y yo no lo sabía?!

- Oh, Kurosaki-kun! ¿Eso? Es el mejor sitio para esconderse, donde nunca buscarían, nadie pensaría que había vuelto al mismo lugar… Sado fue quien tuvo la idea, y se ve que funciona, jeje. Además, de este modo pudimos abrir una nueva puerta al espacio de entrenamiento en el sótano…

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Kurosaki? Rukia está por aquí…

No me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho, sin embargo, cuando Inoue me dijo que me fuera a casa, que ella se quedaría a pasar la noche cuidando a Rukia y que ésta probablemente no despertase hasta la mañana siguiente, le respondí que no estaba cansado y me quedé sentado a su lado.

Estaba admirando lo pequeña que era, parecía muy delicada cuando estaba así dormida "Nada más lejos de la realidad, se pasa la vida gritando y pegando patadas por doquier". Se había cortado el pelo, estaba diferente, más… no sé, adulta, aunque ese mechón rebelde seguía cayendo sobre su frente. No sabía qué otras cosas habrían cambiado en la Sociedad de Almas durante estos meses, pero ella había venido para contármelo. Eso me hacía sentir… ¿_especial_?

Sí, tenía que admitir que teníamos una relación muy distinta a cualquiera que se pudiera forjar entre dos humanos. Ella me había cedido sus poderes al principio por una causa que los dos compartíamos, y por ella desarrollé los míos.

En una ocasión, Rukia le había dicho que sus lazos espirituales estaban unidos y por eso eran capaces de encontrarse con facilidad, sentir si el otro estaba en peligro y a veces hasta el dolor que sufrían.

Desde que se fue, había perdido esa capacidad y… la echaba de menos. Se sentía solo sin esa conexión, sin su mejor amiga, su aliada…

Se quedó dormido... y soñó.

- Ichigooo.

- ¡O-san! ¡Zangetsu! -A su alrededor, innumerables rascacielos lucían grises bajo la intensa lluvia que caía en su mundo interior. El viejo Zangetsu se apoyaba en su espada y parecía tener algo que decir.

- Ichigooo, levántate. No deja de llover, Ichigo, tienes que hacer que pare. Es hora…

- ¡Zan-Zangetsu… ¿Qué puedo hacer?- se sentía impotente- ¿por qué?!

- ¿Te has fijado alguna vez lo desiertos que parecen estos edificios, Ichigo? Mira bien: este espacio está poblado por la gente que amas, y los proteges con tu alma, de la que yo formo parte. Mi misión es protegerte a ti, aun cuando esté dormido en tu interior, soy tu poder. Pero falta alguien, Ichigooo-

Por las ventanas de cada estructura podía ver las caras sonrientes de todas las personas que le importan: Yuzu, Karin, su padre… su madre estaba allí! La llamó pero ellos no se percataban de su existencia. Chad, Inoue, Ishida… Tatsuki-chan, Keigo, Mizuiro… todos sus conocidos, humanos y shinigamis también: Renji, Toushiro, Ikkaku, Rangiku-san…

Alguien le estaba mirando fijamente desde una de las ventanas y le llamó por su nombre. "¡Ella! ¡Ella es…!"

- Sí, Sode no Shirayuki vive en ti también, Ichigoo.

- Es… "tan bella, se dice que es la katana más hermosa de toda la Sociedad de Almas… y es fuerte, implacable, cruel, fría como el hielo y la nieve que controla, distante…"

- ¿Y quién falta, Ichigoo?

- No… no veo a Rukia, Zangetsu. ¿Cómo puede ser que…?

- ¿…que Sode no Shirayuki esté aquí pero no su portadora? Cuando Rukia te atravesó con su Zanpakuto, dejó una parte de sí misma dentro de ti, pero sin Rukia para someterla, Sode no Shirayuki es tal como la has descrito. Está destruyendo el balance de este mundo. Rukia le templa el corazón; unidas ¿cómo son?

- Cuando luchan juntas, son…ummm

- Son elegantes, ágiles, justas, mucho más dulces… Ichigo, sé sincero, debes dejarla pasar, para mantener el equilibrio, debes traer a Rukia hasta aquí!

- ¡Zangetsu!

- ¡No desesperes, Ichigooo, y luchaaaaa!

Al amanecer, Rukia abrió los ojos y observó a Ichigo dormido a su lado. Tenía su diminuta mano entre las de él, le extrañó tenerle tan cerca, pero era agradable. Quería descansar un poco más así, aunque posando el índice en el entrecejo fruncido del chico pensó: "Ay que ver, Ichigo, ni siquiera durmiendo relajas esa cara…" Luego le pasó la mano por el pelo, entrelazando los dedos con esos indómitos mechones naranja; su pelo la fascinaba, y siempre había querido tocarlo, pero ni hablar si el susodicho estaba consciente…

Ichigo despertó con un escalofrío y aún sumergido en los restos del _sueño_, miró a Rukia como si la viera por primera vez. Sus grandes ojos azules le planteaban preguntas mudas y cuando sus labios formaron su nombre sintió miedo, miedo de perderla.

- Hey, Rukia. Bienvenida.

- I-Ichigo. ¿Cómo es que… te han traído hasta aquí? Deberían mantenerlo en secreto…

- Bah, es inútil tratar de no involucrarme. Dentro de poco, la Sociedad de Almas tendrá que darme permiso para cruzar de todas formas…

- ¿?

- … hay una boda a la que atender.

- ¡! – la sorpresa de Rukia era mayúscula; si Ichigo lo sabía, ¿quién podría…?

- Renji está aquí, y ha hablado conmigo.

Sabían lo que tendrían que decir ahora, Rukia confesaría su pánico, Ichigo la felicitaría entre bromas, luego se reirían y el tema perdería importancia. Sin embargo, ambos se quedaron callados.

- ¿Te acuerdas de Rurichio-hime?

- Ehh, sí, la princesa del clan Kasumi-Ouji, ¿por qué?

- Cuando la ayudamos, ella hablaba de sus responsabilidades y que le habían adjudicado un marido desde muy joven… De aquella me quedé con las ganas de preguntarte si a ti no te habían prometido con alguien ya! Je, pensé que te enfadarías y me dirías que no tengo idea de cómo funciona la nobleza entre los shinigamis… tiene gracia.

- Y tendrías razón. No entiendes nada… Ella es una princesa, la tradición es asegurar el futuro del clan si la única descendencia es femenina - "¡¿Ahora estoy defendiendo el sistema yo?!"

"De modo que… ella ya lo ha decidido. Acatará las reglas y hará lo que tenga que hacer. Es una Kuchiki…"

Podía pensar en un millón de razones para dejarlo estar, las mismas excusas por las cuales disimulaba lo que sentía con ella, _por_ ella: Rukia era su camarada, pero más que su amiga; la consideraba de su familia, pero no era su hermana; era sencillamente _su_ Rukia, y a la vez, no lo era.

Creía estar volviéndose loco. Entonces buscó apresuradamente entre los pliegues de la ropa cuidadosamente doblada de la shinigami hasta encontrar un pequeño objeto alargado.

Guardándolo detrás de sí, se armó de valor como no lo requería antes de cualquier batalla. "Mmm, esto es una despedida muy distinta".

Y respirando profundamente, cerró los ojos y se acercó a Rukia lentamente, no iba a forzarlo pero… "Es algo que quiero hacer, que necesito hacer, es la última vez, yo-"

Probó sus labios y se olvidó de lo que estaba pensando, sintió el calor extenderse por su cuerpo. Levantó a Rukia sin esfuerzo y colocó las manos a ambos lados de su delicado cuello, tan suave. Ella tenía los ojos abiertos como platos- "¿Qué estará pensando en este instante?". Sin embargo, ella bajó la mirada y apoyó la cara contra su pecho, abrazándole por la cintura. Ichigo se inclinó para susurrarle al oído: - Sueño contigo cada noche, Rukia.

No podía soportar lo que vendría después, no quería escuchar preguntas o causar más confusión entre ellos, así que buscó a tientas el modificador de memoria y murmurando "lo siento", apretó el botón sin dudar.

Ninguno percibió el movimiento de una sombra tras el panel de la habitación, y el chasquido de una risa reprimida mientras el misterioso hombre de las sandalias se retiraba.

Al recobrar el conocimiento, espatarrados, ambos juraban que Urahara-san les había electrocutado al ensayar la reanimación del alma de Rukia con uno de sus disparatados inventos, y éste, no lo desmintió.


	3. 3

Se encontraban ante la puerta que los llevaría de vuelta a la Sociedad de Almas. En esta ocasión, habían instalado el Reishihenkanki para beneficio de Ichigo, de modo que su cuerpo humano pudiera acceder al mundo inmaterial.

_Flashback_

- ¿¡Cómo que yo también voy?!

- Así es. Kuchiki Byakuya-san ha pedido permiso para reunirse contigo. Descuida, no eres el único, esta vez haré el viaje con vosotros.

- ¿Por qué me suena a reprimenda? Yo no he hecho nada, pero Byakuya hallará la forma de culparme de algo, asegurará que te secuestré o algo, ¿verdad, Rukia?

Pero Rukia había permanecido muy callada en los días anteriores mientras se llevaban a cabo los preparativos para abrir la Senkaimon. Renji tampoco había sido él mismo, reservado y cabizbajo. Era una situación un poco incómoda, allí Ichigo, Rukia y Renji cada uno con sus pensamientos y Urahara Kisuke revoloteando y parloteando a su alrededor.

- Bien, si estamos todos listos, empezad a correr a la de tres: uno…dos…tres!

Ichigo pensaba que atravesar el Mundo del Precipicio le traería recuerdos de la primera vez que cruzó para salvar a Rukia, sin embargo, ella estaba de este lado ahora. En realidad, no sabía muy bien por qué se dirigía a la Sociedad de Almas, pero se alegraba de no haber sido dejado de lado, de estar en movimiento.

Urahara-san lideraba el grupo con Ichigo pisándole los talones –"¿¡cómo corre este tipo con las sandalias?!". Cuando la salida comenzaba a vislumbrarse, de repente se giró y pronunció un conjuro, lanzando una explosión de Kidoh hacia ambos lados. La corriente Kouryuu empezó a manar hacia el centro del pasadizo a gran velocidad, desestabilizada por la energía liberada y formando una pared que dejaría atrapados a Rukia y Renji tras ella. Urahara tiró de Ichigo hacia adelante, quien gritaba por sus compañeros, forcejeando por librarse inútilmente, hasta que ambos franquearon la puerta en el instante en que se cerraba, confinando a los dos shinigamis en la dimensión de paso.

- ¿¡Cómo has podido?! ¡¿Por qué has hecho algo así, Urahara!? ¡Hay que volver! Entraremos y los sacaremos, o morirán aplastados-

- ¡Shhh, qué impaciente! Ellos están bien, sólo creé una pared que sostendrá el resto de la corriente y les dará un tiempo a solas. Se lo merecen esos tortolitos, ¿no crees, _Ichigo-san_?

- ¡…!

- Deberías encaminarte hacia la mansión Kuchiki mientras yo voy a ver a Kurotsuchi Mayuri-san, seguro que le encanta la idea de entrar furtivamente en el Dangai y, colateralmente, salvar a esos pobres.

- ¿Lo has hecho a propósito? ¡¿Y no tienes un plan para sacarlos?! Arrrggg…

- Ve.

En la penumbra, Renji y Rukia se esforzaban por mantener la calma en el ahora muy estrecho pasillo. Habían intentado hacer estallar la pared de varias maneras y Renji estaba a punto de liberar su Bankai cuando se dieron cuenta que el aumento de reiatsu sólo empeoraba su situación. Debían pensar en cómo salir sin tener que usar la fuerza bruta. Sin embargo, la serenidad no es el estado natural de ninguno de ellos, y más cuando la temperatura ambiente parecía incrementarse a medida que el silencio se hacía más denso. Finalmente, Abarai se dio por vencido y comenzó a hablar.

- Rukia, siento no haber pedido tu opinión antes de dar mi respuesta.

- Renji. No estoy enfadada contigo. Aunque sí decepcionada porque no me dijeras nada en cuanto te lo propusieron…

- Lo sient-

- ¡No pasa nada! Se me ha pasado la sorpresa y ahora que estamos en peligro, la perspectiva cambia, ya no me asusta algo tan ingenuo! Tengo que admitir que no me lo esperaba, no tan pronto… no contigo! Por favor no te ofendas, pero me alegraría tener más tiempo por delante.

- Oh, eso! El Capitán me explicó cómo son estas cosas, esto es sólo una petición, el…mmm…"acontecimiento" no ocurrirá en años!

- Yaaa…

Los dos estaban seriamente avergonzados, dando gracias a la oscuridad por mantener sus encendidas mejillas a cubierto.

- Aun así, ¿me dirás lo que piensas cuando lo decidas?

- De acuerdo. Y, Renji…

- ¿Sí?

Quería probar si su amistad seguiría intacta después de esta confesión. ¿Podría soportar esa carga en su pensamiento por los años venideros? No, no si su impulsivo amigo le tenía el más mínimo rencor.

- ¡Tus cejas dan mucho miedo en estas sombras!

- ¡Rukiaaaaaa!

* * *

- ¡Kurosaki Ichigo!

El chico iba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, tan confundido, que no se había percatado de que alguien lo seguía, hasta que la Capitana Soi-Fong salió a su paso con una retorcida sonrisa.

- No me lo creía cuando Yoruichi-sama me dijo que vendrías de nuevo a la Sociedad de Almas, pero aquí estás. ¡Qué ganas tenía de pillarte desarmado, Kurosaki!

Lo último que éste se esperaba era ser atacado tan brutalmente, estaban en tiempos de paz, ¿no? Sabía que Kenpachi no le buscaría ahora que su reiatsu había desaparecido, así que no se había preocupado por los demás. ¿Tanta manía le tenía la Comandante de las Fuerzas Especiales para asaltarle por la espalda?

- ¡Me lo agradecerás cuando acabe contigo! Esta es una lección que no te has molestado en aprender, siempre dependiendo de ese enorme espadón tuyo… Cuando la cosa se reduce a luchar mano a mano, ¡sencillamente no estás a la altura, boy!

Y tenía razón. Aunque su resistencia y fuerza física aún eran considerables comparadas con cualquier adolescente de 17 años, no se sentía cómodo peleando con las manos desnudas y Soi-Fong le estaba dando una merecida paliza. Por momentos ella se paraba y le enseñaba un truco o dos: cómo detener este golpe, cómo aprovechar las aperturas del oponente, cómo proteger los puntos vitales… "¿Es mi imaginación o se parece al modus operandi de Tatsuki-chan?"

Cuando Urahara-san apareció al atardecer con un pequeño ejército de miembros del duodécimo escuadrón, Ichigo estaba cansado pero de mejor humor, entrenar siempre le hacía sentir útil, con un objetivo. Para no variar, la Capitana se excusó para evitar a Kisuke, la misión que le había prometido a la dama Shihoin cumplida satisfactoriamente.

- ¡Ah, Ichigo-kun! No tenemos tiempo que perder, tendrás que posponer tu visita al Capitán Kuchiki pues debemos rescatar a Rukia-chan y Renji-san antes de doce horas; no puedo asegurar que la barrera aguante más, en mis investigaciones después de ese periodo la estructura se debilita y…

- ¡Vamos entonces! No quiero escuchar qué pasa cuando la barrera desaparece, simplemente lo haremos antes de que pase y punto!

Ichigo observaba nervioso cómo el hombre de las sandalias daba órdenes a todos los shinigamis que se habían ofrecido voluntarios (a expensas de ganarse una bronca pues al Capitán Kurotsuchi no le hacía gracia que anduviesen ayudando a su "archi-enemigo"). Urahara los había dispuesto en doce coordenadas como las horas de un reloj, y estaban elaborando complejos movimientos de Kidoh, a la vez que explicaba a Kurosaki cómo era siempre más fácil provocar desorden, una explosión por ejemplo, que hacer caer la pared sin causar daño a los que estaban dentro, un trabajo mucho más delicado. Algo que ver con la entropía del universo o algo así…

Parecía estar funcionando por fin, la materia se tornaba transparente delante de sus narices y se distinguía ya la figura de sus dos amigos desmayados en el suelo… ligeritos de ropa, no pudo sino fijarse en este detalle.

- Ejem, parece que el aumento de temperatura experimentado en todos los casos reproducidos a escala de laboratorio es más veloz cuando dos sujetos se someten a la prueba. Curioso, tomaré nota- Murmuraba para sí Urahara-san mientras cogía a Rukia en brazos y la examinaba.

- Jo, ¿por qué me toca a mí levantar al más pesado de los dos? No sé qué le darán de comer aquí a Renji, cada vez que le veo ha ganado una talla…

- ¿No será que prefieres cargarla a ella, Ichigo?- Yoruichi en su forma humana se había dignado a aparecer en ese momento, queriendo hacerle quedar como un pervertido.

- Si la tocas, ¡estás muerto!

- Aaah! ¡Renji! Así que estás suficientemente fuerte para escuchar eh?! Pero sólo oye lo que quiere, maldito…

Yoruichi había traído consigo a unos cuantos paramédicos del cuarto escuadrón, por lo que una vez instalados en sendas camillas, siguieron a Rukia y Renji a las dependencias de la sexta división. Ichigo había insistido fútilmente en que los cubrieran al menos con una sábana, pero por lo visto, el contacto con la ropa podía causar quemaduras hasta que no fueran tratados convenientemente, de modo que éste se resignó a entretenerse mirando los extensos tatuajes de Renji.

En verdad eran más complicados de lo que había visto con anterioridad, se mezclaban en sitios y algunos hasta parecían letras. "_r_ por todos lados, desde luego no sabía que Renji fuera tan vanidoso, la próxima vez que me vacile con el número 15 le voy a-". Frenó este pensamiento en seco, pues algo llamó su atención por completo. "Eso son definitivamente letras". En el costado, en la zona baja del abdomen, normalmente oculto por el shihakusho, se leía:

_**rukia**_

* * *

No fue hasta tres días después de entrar en la Sociedad de Almas que me decidí a ver a Kuchiki Byakuya como se suponía era mi cometido. Dado que él estuvo aparentemente más preocupado visitando a Rukia que buscándome, tuve tiempo libre para campar a mis anchas. En parte se lo agradezco porque no me sentía cómodo esperando a que despertaran sentado sin ayudar en nada, tenía la impresión de estar en el sitio equivocado. "¡Qué ironía! Esta vez sí me siento como un intruso".

Sin rebajarme a llamar a la puerta principal, me apresuré a saltar el muro de la mansión Kuchiki. Conducido por la familiar presión espiritual, me dirigí a la estancia que Rukia había transformado en estudio, sus peculiares dibujos alternando entre documentos oficiales, y su placa de teniente encima de la mesa.

- Estás aquí, Kurosaki Ichigo.

- ¡Byakuya! – exclamé pegando un salto del susto – Perdona, no era mi intención allanar tu casa…

- Sígueme.

Tenía que reconocer que era el té más delicioso que había probado en la vida. Era la primera vez que accedía a esta ala del edificio, donde se reflejaba el carácter formal y austero de Kuchiki Byakuya. El fuego en la chimenea ardía bajo, olía a lavanda fresca y la porcelana era tan delicada que temía romperla en mis toscas manos.

Cada vez que intentaba abrir la boca, las palabras se me atragantaban. "Tengo la sensación de que me está poniendo a prueba". Aunque no había motivo para estar receloso de su actitud, el silencio de Byakuya le ponía los pelos de punta. Cuando los sirvientes al fin se retiraron, Ichigo supo que lo que venía no le iba a gustar ni una pizca.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, la Sociedad de Almas está en deuda contigo, y por ello has disfrutado de clemencia y se te han concedido privilegios. Mas en este mundo, ciertos valores permanecen inmutables por muchas estaciones.

- ¿Hablas de las mismas reglas que te impidieron pedir la liberación de Rukia? ¡¿A dónde quieres llegar, Byakuya?!

- Como siempre, qué impaciente. Está bien: debes dejar de involucrarte en los asuntos de este mundo. Vuelve a tu casa, tú no eres un shinigami y no perteneces aquí. Te habrás dado cuenta de que no tienes lugar en nuestra sociedad y te he hecho venir para que lo vieras con tus propios ojos.

- ¿Y qué pasa con la gente que conozco, eh? ¡Me da igual que sean shinigamis, humanos o híbridos gigantes! Me preocupo por ellos… y son mis amigos!

- La vida no gira a tu alrededor, Kurosaki. Todos avanzan y eres el único que añora sus días como shinigami sustituto. No me importa si no tienes un propósito en el mundo real, pero deja de interferir en los nuestros.

- ¿Es acaso una amenaza?! – Sentía el ácido de la rabia corroyéndome el estómago, y el sabor metálico de la desesperación en la boca. "¿Dónde está la ira que creía albergar hacia este tipo, quien representa todo lo que no entiendo y me mira por encima del hombro?". – Byakuya – dije controlando mi voz- yo recuerdo porqué salvé a Rukia: para que pudiera decidir por ella misma! Y si vino a buscar_me_ fue por… por lo que planeaste a sus espaldas!

Ichigo se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando de pie con la cara roja, antes de furia, ahora de vergüenza. Se echó de rodillas en el mullido cojín deseando estar en cualquier parte menos ahí. Lo que Byakuya decía era cierto, sin embargo, le dolía admitirlo. Haber perdido sus poderes, haber perdido contacto con sus amigos, no poder proteger a Rukia de su destino-

- Si te refieres a su compromiso, no deberías hablar sin saber los detalles. Ella ha pedido un aplazamiento para dar su respuesta definitiva. Está decidida a dedicarse a su posición de teniente y quiere hacerse más fuerte. Sólo se fijará una fecha cuando alcance el Bankai.

- ¡…! – El aire se me escapó de golpe pensando en las implicaciones… "Rukia! …más fuerte… tiempo, me está dando tiempo!"

- No debes preocuparte por su bienestar. No he olvidado mi promesa. Rukia estará a salvo. Eso era lo que quería decirte. Ahora vete, y asegúrate de no hacerle difícil la despedida.

Ya en la puerta, me giré y agarré a Byakuya del brazo en un impulso: - Sabes que algún día moriré y vendré a la Sociedad de Almas, y me convertiré en shinigami y os recordaré a todos! ¡Encontraré a Rukia de nuevo, Byakuya! – Y como no quería perder esa mano, salí corriendo mientras reía a carcajadas de alivio.

- Uff, espero que no se dé mucha prisa en morir – Ukitake Joushiro se acercó al Capitán del sexto escuadrón -Es de admirar su inquebrantable voluntad, no dudo de que nos ayudaría altruistamente si se lo pedimos.

- Entonces, lo volveremos a ver, ¿no es así?

- Más pronto de lo que piensas – murmuró Urahara Kisuke mientras se escabullía detrás de los muros de la gran mansión Kuchiki.

* * *

- ¡Good Mooorning, Ichigooooooooooo!

- ¡¿Pero qué manera es esa de despertar a tu hijo, viejo loco?!

- ¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay! ¡No tires a tu padre por la ventana, qué harán tus dulces hermanas sin mí!

- ¡Eres muy molesto, cáete ya! Por tu culpa, me desperté de un sueño…

- ¿Un sueño raro? ¿Qué te pasaba?

- No me acuerdo… Tratar de recordar sólo hace que lo olvide…

17 meses desde la derrota de Aizen. Y no he visto a Rukia ni los demás ni una sola vez. Pero no los echaré de menos. Algo me dice que están cerca, y tengo la certeza de que un reencuentro es inevitable. Miro hacia delante, otro día que pasaré soñando despierto.

* * *

_**Espero que hayáis disfrutado con estas ideas. He dejado varios cabos sin atar a propósito, y no dudéis en escribir alguna spin-off sobre ello si os inspira (¡por favor mandadme un mensaje si ése es el caso para leerlas!)**_

_**- En realidad, no se menciona en Bleach si el modificador de memoria funciona en shinigamis, sólo en humanos. Podría ser que, al estar Rukia en un gigai, borre sus memorias también, aunque me quedé con las ganas de saber qué pasaría si ella recordase el beso. **_

_**- Dejé en el aire la reacción mental de Ichigo al ver el tatuaje de Renji. Creo que en el universo de Bleach, sí es más natural la pareja que formarían Rukia y Renji, pero la atracción entre Ichigo y Rukia va más allá, son almas complementarias. Si alguien tiene otra visión sobre esto… ¡adelante!**_

_**- Y lo más importante: esto pudo pasar de verdad y le borraron la memoria a Ichigo, o bien todo fue un sueño. Yo me inclino por lo primero pero comentad qué creéis vosotros al leer el final. **_

_**Por último, estoy pensando en re-escribir este fic en inglés, aunque sólo si merece la pena. Ya veremos... Feliz historia a todos, y gracias.**_


End file.
